A twist in the story
by girl in the green shoelaces
Summary: How much can a relationship change the outcome of a story? Of a war? What if Elyon and Corneila were really closer than friends? Would this lead to her realizing her brothers true agenda eariler? What would it take to make her see? WxI CxE
1. Chapter 1

"Elyon please hear me out. I promise that I am coming in peace and I will not lay a finger on you."

Will whispered quietly as she leaned on the cold hard stone wall in the palace. She was staring at Elyon who was glaring at her with both hands raised ready to attack. Will held up her hands showing that she had no weapon. She had gone as far as to detransform to show that she wasn't there to attack. The guardian leader was there on a mission, she had to convey a message to the princess. Will just wanted to fix something that she felt she had a hand in breaking.

"What do you want? Haven't you taken enough from me? You have twisted my best friend into believing that I am the enemy! You are attacking my brother on almost a weekly basis. You are terrorizing the people here! Burning towns and destroying homes! Why should I listen to you? Why should I trust you? Give me one reason!"

Elyon couldn't bring herself to yell, and though her voice was strong her eyes were showing how confused and scared she really was. She was in a new land and was missing the support of a best friend. To make matters worse these people needed help. There was a war going on and she was the key to winning it.

"I know about you and Cornelia."

That caused Elyon to stop. She had been walking to her closet, she kept a sword in there should anything or anyone try to attack her. Phobos had insisted upon it for her safety and there were guards stationed outside her door ready to come in if she only yelled for help. The thing was, she was sure that no one knew about her and Cornelia. Cornelia the person that she had been missing. The one piece that could make this world perfect was the one thing that was holding her back from accepting her brother and everything that came with him.

"How?"

"I saw the way that you looked at her. The way that she has been acting since you left. She looks like she lost a part of herself. I get that friendship is strong trust me I know, but the fact that she has a picture of you in her locker, well that and a few other things and I was able to piece it together."

Elyon was stuck. She didn't know what to say. Here was her enemy coming to her to speak about her love problems? Finally after the confusion had a chance to completely set in she merely sat on her bed.

"Take the chair. If you are here about what you say you are this is going to take a while. Isn't it around midnight on earth?"

"Who needs sleep? I'm a guardian of the veil."

Elyon actually laughed. She had never really disliked Will. The red head had been fairly funny and nice. Elyon could have seen herself becoming good friends with Will had the girl been on the right side of the fight.

"Ok. I really am not here to argue so I am not going to say a word about this whole meridian thing. That's not why I am here. Cornelia really needs you."

"Why do you say that? Phobos said something about her and Caleb dating. And even if that wasn't true how do you expect me to see her? Just magically appear and say 'hey let's put a war off and go get a pizza?"

"First off. Caleb is way to into his rebellion phase to even think about girls. And and and Cornelia is sooo not in the mood to be dating because there is a certain blonde that might be the one the only one that she wants. And as far as it goes, I don't think Cornelia would go for the pizza to many calories. A salad would work though."

Elyon tuned Will out when she said calories. Cornelia was never hungry so she didn't eat as much as she should. Especially when no one was paying attention. Elyon had confronted the blonde before but the blonde had assured her that it was not because she was intentionally not eating she was just never hungry and would get caught up in something and forget about the whole meal thing. It never hurt that when she lost a few pounds that swim suit would fit perfectly. At times Elyon worried about Corneila and when she had been on earth she had always made sure that Cornelia had at least fifteen hundred calories a day.

"Is this a trap?"

"No. The meeting It can be under your terms. She doesn't know that I am here. I just want her to be happy. You look like she does right now."

"And how do I look?"

"Lost."

Elyon stared at Will. It was easy for her to put up that show of wanting to do so much for her brother. She really wanted to accomplish those things but Will was right. She was very vulnerable. She was away from a place that she had considered home, she was fighting her girlfriend in a war. She didn't know down from up anymore. So now she found herself wondering where all of this insight had come from. Will before this had always seemed distant to her.

"How would we do ….this?"

Elyon asked and Will smiled.

"You can open portals, open one. Come to Earth and have lunch. Talk about whatever it is the two of you talk about and then come back here with plans to do it again. You two can develop a system what ever you want to do. Just don't loose each other."'

Will's words struck Elyon. She felt like she had lost. She wanted to do what Will was offering her. She wanted that chance to be with her Cornelia again. The only thing that she kept sketching was the blonde. She felt like she was almost obsessed. There was nothing she wanted more than to have lunch the way they used to. To have a day where they went shopping at the mall.

"What if it's a trap?"

Will was at a loss. She didn't know how to prove to Elyon that she was telling the truth. So she did what she always did and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Cornelia is so down that even Irma can't get a rise out of her. At first she was angry but now she's just sad."

Elyon's head started spinning. Irma was the one thing that could get a rise out of Cornelia no matter what the circumstances.

"Ok. Would you tell her to meet me at our old place tomorrow at noon? It'll be a Saturday so she won't be missing school."

Will smiled knowing that missing school was the last thing on Cornelia's mind at that moment however she chose not to tell that to Elyon. She had a feeling that the blonde already knew .

"I have one last thing that I need to address before I leave."

Elyon looked up almost suspecting the guardian to pull out a knife and attack her. She held her breath ready to call for a guard as Will stood up and started toward the window to leave.

"Are you alright?"

Again Elyon was surprised by Will's bluntness and for a moment sat staring at her enemy. Her enemy that just had inquired about how she was doing. Her general welfare. Her head was spinning faster than when she had first come to Meridian with Cedric. She really didn't know if she was alright. She missed Cornelia. Her parents weren't really her parents. Her enemy was trying to set her up with the person whose absence left a hole in her heart.

"I will be."

"Bye Elyon, be safe."

Will was gone before Elyon had a chance to reply and Elyon found herself sitting in her room the flickering light from the candle dancing across her face as she thought of the person that she was going to be seeing.

* * *

I don't own anything witch is a thing therefore i don't own witch

it's standard logic.

review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Elyons pov

I miss her I really do. I wasn't able to sleep last night. All I could think was that I will be walking into enemy territory for a sandwich tomorrow. And now tomorrow is today and I don't know if am ready for this. It feels like I haven't seen her in so long. What if she's different? Will was the one that came here last night what if she doesn't even show? What if she's mad at me?

What am I thinking?

She's still Cornelia no matter what side she is fighting for. She's strong and she's stubborn and you can't change one of her beliefs to save her life. She cares about me even if she hasn't seen me. She wont let anything happen to me. She never has. She was the one that sat with me in the hospital when I fell off the swing and broke my arm in third grade. We had the really horrible flu together in fifth and missed an entire month of school. She's always been there.

That's my problem though. I mean I'm never without her. How can I expect the people of Meridian to follow me when the only thing I can think about is the person that I used to follow like a lovesick puppy?

This is ridiculous.

Raising my arm I open a portal making sure to hide it from my brother. I figured out how to a while back along with a few other tricks. He doesn't want me fighting in this war says it's to dangerous, but how can I know the full extent of our problems if I am not on the battle front?

The rebels are wild but I think that they are just trying to right what they feel are wrongs. They are hungry. Phobos said that their economy has slightly declined and that many of them have lost their jobs. It must be hard to see their sons starving and I understand.

And no matter what Phobos says i san't shake the feeling that he isn't giving me the whole truth.

Walking through my portal I quickly close it. I'm wearing jeans and a red jacket over my white shirt. Cornelia is the one with the fashion sense I am just the one that wears what's comfortable. Well…most of the time.

I don't really know what i am going to do.

I really don't want to go in and then get stood up. I think I'll just sit on the terrace and wait for her out her at a table. That way I can drink a water and when she gets here well we can go from there. I'm searching for her. It has to be painfully obvious. Why did I want to be early again? Something about if it was a trap I would be able to anticipate it better. I am never going to be early again. This is just to much stress.

Wait? Is that Cedric? What is he doing here. Something is wrong. What is he doing. If he sees me I am so screwed. How am I going to explain this to Phobos? What is he looking at?

Turning my head in the direction he is starring I see here. There is Cornelia as breath taking as ever. Waiting for the light to change to safely cross the street. She's coming here. Leave it to Cornelia to be right on time no matter how informal the occasion. She's always punctual. Never early never late. I run on almost military time. Five minutes early and I stay five minutes late.

What's Cedric doing? Why is he transforming? Oh God Cornelia! She's going to think that I set her up. He speeds across the road before lifting her up. This is completely unprovoked! This is wrong. This is the kind of warfare that Phobos claimed that the guardians and the rebels were using. He claimed to be better than this.

Cornelia!

I should have never believed his lies over her. I should have trusted my friend, my more than a friend. She would have never wanted to hurt me.

I have to fix this.

She's fighting back. As well as she can. A urban city street, where there really is no growth. He is attacking an earth guardian where she has no weapons.

He hits her with his tail before throwing her. God why isn't she transforming? No secret identity is worth this. Cornelia you need to get up!

If you won't do something I will. This is going to go no farther.

-end Elyon's pov.

Cedric smiled as he threw the blonde earth guardian and watched as she crashed into a table. She would be feeling that in the morning. He then stalked up to where she had landed. Some earthling that had been sitting at the table was checking her for a pulse. The girl that was leaning over the fallen guardian, sitting next to the upturned table looked rather like his princess.

He was about to give a finishing blow, thinking only about how his life would improve when Phobos found out that he defeated the guardian for good. As he lifted his fist the girl leaning over the guardian looked up. Before he knew what had happened he was sailing through the air through a portal and landing in Meridian. It was the princess and he had just blown Phobos's cover. The only thing that Cedric could feel at that moment was intense fear.

Cornelia was on the ground with her eyes closed not wanting to open them. She was waiting for Cedric to finish his attack. Elyon really had been lost. The Elyon that she knew would have never set up her opponent like that, no matter how much she wanted to win.

"Cornelia are you alright? Come on you're ok. Wake up. Please Cornelia wake up. I promise that I had no clue that Cedric would be here. He's gone now. Please just get up."

Elyon whispered. She could hear sirens and she just wanted to get away before the cops showed up and started asking questions but Cornelia. She was willing to tell them everything if it meant that Cornelia would open her eyes and be alright.

It was just going to be a lunch. She couldn't understand how a simple innocent lunch had become a battle field where crimes war crimes were committed. Phobos knew better than that.

"Elyon?"

Cornelia asked opening an eye. Where she had expected a giant lizard man to be Elyon was there.

"Are you alright? Can you walk? We only have a few more seconds of people panic to slip away in."

Cornelia smiled and sat up flinching as pain tore through her side. Slowly with Elyon's help she was able to stand using Elyon for support they were able to slip into the back alleyways. Elyon had no idea where she was going to take Cornelia she just knew that she had to get her away from where they had been.

"I think we lost them. Let me see your side. I think I can help."

Elyon wasn't sure what she could do. She knew how to detect internal bleeding though and should Cornelia have internal injuries, Elyon knew that they would have to go to a hospital. She didn't know what she would say, but she wasn't going to leave Cornelia. At the sight of the angry bruises though she switched sides at that moment. This wasn't going to happen again.

When she lightly touched the bruising on Cornelia stomach her hand began to glow lightly and before she knew what was happening The worst of the bruises began to fade slightly. She didn't do as much as she had hoped she could but she could hear Cornelia's breathing become even. Elyon's peace was short lived when the reason that Cornelia was injured flashed through her mind.

"Cornelia I swear I didn't know that Cedric was going to be there! I promise that I would have never done something like that to you. I never thought he would do something like that. I can't believe that he did something like that. I promise i wasn't in on it. Cornelia please please believe me. I would never do somethng like this to you. I would never do something like this to anyone."

Elyon was busy apologizing to Cornelia to notice her smile.

"I missed you. Elyon."

Before she understood what was happing Elyon found herself on the receiving end of a hug from Cornelia.

"I can't go back."

Elyon said while still holding onto Cornelia. She never wanted to let go but Cornelia pulled away, giving her a hand in compensation.

"I have a place you can go. You can do Whatever you want to do. If you want out of the war you're out. Please don't leave again though I missed you way to much."

Cornelia. That was what Elyon loved about her. Cornelia would force her into mascara and slightly stylish clothing but she would never go further than that. And she was never one to enjoy repeating herself. When she said something more than once it showed it's importance to her.

"I really need to talk to Will. I want to help. I want to keep this from happening again. Is there a place that we can meet up and talk about what has been happening ?"

Elyon knew that there was a place that they were meeting. She was just worried that they wouldn't want her meeting up at their meeting place. As far as they knew she could be a spy for her brother. She could be there to hurt them. Cornelia merely nodded and took a step.

"Where are we going?"

"Do you remember Hay Lin's family's restaurant?"

"The silver dragon?"

Cornelia nodded and Elyon noticed that Cornelia was having trouble walking still. She slid an arm around the taller girls waist and took a lot of the weight off of Cornelia as they continued taking the alleys.

"I missed you too."

Elyon said to Cornelia feeling more content in an alley helping Cornelia walk through mud and they didn't want to know what else, than she had in a palace surrounded by almost anything she asked for.

* * *

I still don't own anything

i don't own W.I.T.C.H.

or you know

things i'd like to own.

but

i do have a direction for this story to go in. And it's going to be a good ride.

feel free to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how I ever doubted my friends, my truly good friends who received me with joy after I abandoned them to fight against them. I don't know how they can even forgive me let alone leave me in the care of the love of my life. I have to make it up to them. I have to make good with my people who I have helped oppress. God I feel so sick. How could I do this?

"Stop."

Cornelia. She's so beautiful…she really is and she's incredibly brilliant.

"Elyon. Berating yourself won't do anyone any good. You're incredible. You were tricked into believing in evil and came back from that. Not many people have the power to see past the guise of darkness. You've always seen the best in everyone and I love that about you."

She never gets this emotional around other people. As she walks across her dark bed room this weird hope manifests it's self within me. I really hope she's going to kiss me. Instead she wraps both arms around my shoulders and stands there. I'm kind of relieved that she's not kissing me in the middle of my breakdown but at the same time I've missed her. I've really missed kissing her….and and does this mean she doesn't want me to kiss her? Do I disgust her? But she said…

"Elyon. I'm glad you're back. I love you."

She whispers before kissing my forehead. Then she's standing next to her bed her face catching the moonlight as she looks in my direction. Wow.

"That's all that matters to any of us. That's what we fight for; Love ,and peace, and good. Elyon you are all of those things and so many more. We can work out whatever we need to in the morning because right now I know all I need. Love, come to bed."

* * *

"Will are you sure this isn't some sick attempt to trick us into allowing a spy amongst our midst?"

Will sighed as she dropped her head into her hands, her headache worsening. The other guardians had happily left content with believing that their good friend was back. Irma had been uncharacteristically quiet until they had left but once the others had, Irma shut the door behind them.

"Irma trust me, and Elyon, and your instincts. Has she ever been the enemy?"

"She became the enemy when she left with Cedric. Life is about choices."

Will walked across her living room bringing her had to Irma's face and cupping the other guardians cheek without breaking her eye contact.

"Life holds many choices, but they don't define all of who we are. Choices aren't what we live for, aren't what we breath for, aren't what we'll die for. There are always choices Irma and we can only hope to make the right ones. When we show our humanity we have a choice to ask the people that we wronged for forgiveness, we can choose to give forgiveness. But Irma, love, life isn't only about choices. When we fight, the battle is not only about swords. Look for the meaning not the tools."

Irma shifted so that Will's back was against the wall and whispered into the redheads ear.

"Then what is life about?"

"Right now? Love. You and Me. That's all that matters for the moment and we can deal with what ever comes next later."

Will whispered as she brought her lips to meet Irma's. They lost the world as their kiss deepened and when they broke apart to take a breath they both were stunned by the light. Along with the Oracle who hadn't been there a moment ago. Well Will rationalized that maybe the Oracle had been there since they weren't in her apartment anymore.

"Guardians we have a problem much larger than anything that I have ever seen before. A problem that I am not sure that we can face and survive."

* * *

"Are you sure we have all of the items that we need for the battle Markus?"

The small man nodded. Well if one could call Markus a man and not a mistake of the gods. He was as tall as midwaist, his wrinkled skin covered in stitches and scars. The blank spaces where his eyes should be seemed to penetrate the soul and though his mouth could open to show a void that many swore could suck the light from a sun, he had no voice.

"Very well. Markus continue gathering the ingredients for the final potion. We'll kill them all and when we do I shall end this wretched everything."

The cloaked figure rasped and before anyone could notice their presence Markus faded into the shadows that the moon lacked the strength to fight. The figure now standing alone in the dark area glided towards a stone with what appeared to have something carved into it. Kneeling down the figure placed a flickering shadow on the stone.

"I'll bring you back love I promise. Even if I have to sacrifice all of the worthless swine of this universe I will have you back."

The figure looked up at the castle shrouded in darkness before gliding once again out of that quadrant of the garden. Swiftly the shadow of the past slithered into the throne room. Looking up at the meaningless chair the figure flicked it's wrist causing the chair to be consumed within flame. Continuing it's search our figure found the private chambers for the royal family. This would be the first of many steps to rectify the wrongs that had been brought. Stepping into the room the figure glared at the now awake scrawny waste of humanity.

"What is the meaning of this? Guards!"

Before the blonde could move a dark mist covered him, after seconds of struggle he slumped his eyes closing.

"The meaning of this? The meaning of this is the destruction. Namely yours."

With a snap of it's fingers the figure watched as the 'prince' was transferred to where he truly belonged, his dungeon. With him gone the figure walked to the family tapestry holding the names of the royal family and the names of their loves. Noticing that three generations before the present one there was a name burnt off completely.

"Figures."

Turning around the figure glared at a shadow along the side of the room and watched as Markus slowly stepped out of it.

"The prince has been neutralized. An army with no leader is no threat to anyone. Now I need you to fetch the powerful entities that drew me to this time Markus."

The figure turned back to the window, gazing down at the garden and the graves connected.

"Soon love. I promise."

* * *

Ok so it's been a while

I Still own nothing.

.

.

.

trust me

you'll come to really love this story if you stick with it.

Oh yeah

The main pairings are WillXIrma

Cornelia X Elyon

thouse are the only two that tie into the plot. If you want any other pairings just ask...


End file.
